Never Had a Dream Come True
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: 100 years parted them, but both Phil and Keely were feeling the same. OneShot.


**I will be updating Unbelievable TONIGHT! I'm so sorry it's taking so long... **

_

* * *

_

**_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time_**

Phil sat, his 17 year old self, wondering why. A year. A year away, and he still couldn't believe he had done it. That he had actually managed to walk away.

His mother had once said to him, that everyone made mistakes, that they regretted for the rest of their lives. His regret was leaving Keely.

**_There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_**

Keely sat, unknowingly, in exactly the same spot that Phil Diffy sat, 100 years into the future. She was 17, and the only kiss she had ever had, was the one that her best friend/boyfriend, Phil Diffy had given her a year before.

She had never really stopped wondering how it could have turned out if he hadn't left. Would they both be sitting here, planning where they were going for college?

Her mother had told her to stop dwelling on the past. But she couldn't. It wasn't that easy.

_**I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby**_

Phil had told his mother and father he was okay. That he was over her. Whether they believed it or not, he didn't care.

She'd always be the only one for him.

**_I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_**

Keely never managed to tell him how she felt. How she thought about him every second, of every day. And she still did now.

But she didn't care where life took her now. Phil would always be with her, in mind, spirit and heart.

_**Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time**_

Phil couldn't tell anyone how he felt. He sat up in his room, remembering old times, bad times, good times. Time didn't matter. The only time that was worth anything was the time he had spent with Keely. And that time was gone now.

_**And tomorrow can never be **_

_**Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind**_

For Keely, tomorrow didn't matter. To her, there was no tomorrow. There may as well not be. She focussed on what had happened before. She knew it wasn't healthy. But it was the only way to remember him. And keep the memories raw. Keep them all alive. Because if her memories died, then so would she.

**_There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
Oh, this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_**

Phil knew that they both should be together. They both should be with each other. What was the point in both of them being unhappy?

His parents were both unhappy here. Pim didn't like it 'as much' as 2006. So why were they still here? Why were they all suffering? Wasn't it easier to go with what the whole family wanted?

**_I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby_**

Keely felt another tear roll down her cheek. Tear number 7344 to be precise. Well it wasn't like she had anything else to do, except count the tears that fell from her eyes.

She remembered dreaming, before Phil came, that her life could change. And then he walked through her door, and BOOM, her life was turned upside down. But that didn't matter.

She would never move on. Phil would always be hers.

**_I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be_**

Phil had never been able to tell his parents what the matter was. He couldn't find the words to express it.

But he had a picture of Keely, in his wallet, and he would look at it, every minute. It seemed kind of weird, for a 17 year old guy to be tearing up, over a picture of a 15 year old. But he didn't care. She was the only person he loved.

**_You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget_**

Keely wiped a tear from her eye. One year. And she didn't want to cry as much as she had in the year before.

He would never go away. She was sure of that. But she just wanted to live. Liver her life to the best she could without him by her side. But she'd never forget him.

**_There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye_**

Phil closed his eyes. It was going to be the last time he pined for her. He didn't want to live his life wishing. He knew he would, but he was going to let it happen. It was going to be the last time he did it for a long period of time.

But he wasn't going to say goodbye. Not for good. There wouldn't be a moment in the day that he wouldn't think about her.

Love sure was hard.

**_I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby_**

Keely breathed out. It was time. To leave the past behind her. And as much as it hurt, she knew it was the right thing to do. "Bye Dad. Thanks for helping me through this…"

**_I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day_**

Phil put the flowers on his one true love's grave. "Bye Keely. I love you. I'll never forget."

_**And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you**_

And then, both of them, left the graveyard, 100 years apart.

* * *

**Never Had A Dream Come True - S Club. I know they're like, really old, but the song fitted!**


End file.
